godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deathrock9/My Multi-Regional DVD Collection
Collecting Godzilla DVDs is no easy task and don't expect to get away with spending a small amount of money to get every film on DVD. I have managed to collect every film from various different countries. This list will explain how I got each film. Godzilla Showa Classics Volume One: This Boxset features Godzilla 1954, Mothra vs Godzilla, Invasion of Astro-Monster, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, Son of Godzilla and Destroy All Monsters in Japanese with English subtitles. This is a Region 4 DVD from Madman Entertainment and though it is really good, the subtitles for'' Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' are for the English dub, so I've had to buy that movie seperately. Godzilla Raids Again: 'For whatever reason, this movie was not included on Volume One of Showa Classics, so I had to buy it seperately. I found it on Amazon and Ebay for very cheap prices so this one wasn't much of a hassle to find. This DVD is Region 1 and features both the Japanese and English versions of the movie with subtitles for each version as well as special features. '''King Kong vs Godzilla: '''One of the few DVDs in my collection that are actually Region 2, ''King Kong vs Godzilla only has the English Dub of the film as the Japanese version has not been released on DVD. (As far as I know.) To solve this problem, I bought a reproduction DVD from Sumogorilla and then copied the Japanese Version over to a Custom Disc I made online. 'Ghidorah, the Three Headed Monster: '''Just like ''Godzilla Raids Again, this movie was very easy to find online for a cheap price. This DVD is also Region 1 and features both the Japanese and English versions of the movie with subtitles for each version as well as special features. '''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep: '''As I mentioned earlier, the subtitles on the Showa Classics Volume One were made for the English Dub and not the original Japanese version, so I had to repurchase this film seperately. I found it for around £3 on Amazon, so yet again, I was rather lucky. This has both the English and Japanese versions of the films, each with their own subtitles. '''Godzilla Showa Classics Volume Two: This Boxset features All Monsters Attack, Godzilla vs Hedorah, Godzilla vs Gigan, Godzilla vs Megalon, Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla and Terror of MechaGodzilla. Just like the previous volume, each film is in Japanese with English subtitles, but I have yet again ran into a problem. The subtitles for Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla are for the English Dub! Some of the subtitles for Godzilla vs Hedorah and'' Godzilla vs Gigan also matched some of the English Dub, though some were completely different. Just to be sure, I am gonna see if I can buy seperate releases for them too. I am currently in the process of buying a reproduction DVD from Sumogorilla for the Japanese version of ''Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla. The Return of Godzilla: I always thought that this would be impossible to get on DVD until I found out that there was a Region 3 release with the Japanese version available online and surprise, surprise, it has English subtitles! This DVD is made by a company called Universe (I think) and I found it for around £11 on Ebay. Godzilla vs Biollante: 'I thought I would have the same problem with ''The Return of Godzilla for this movie, but I managed to find it on Ebay for £6. This DVD is a Region 1 release and is one of the more better DVDs out there. Why? This DVD has special features! And some pretty good special features at that too. 'Godzilla Heisei Series Boxset: '''Another Region 4 DVD from Madman Entertainment, this Boxset features ''Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, Godzilla vs Mothra, Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II, Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla vs Destoroyah. This wouldn't be a Madman Entertainment boxset without an issue with it to be found. This time, the subtitles for Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla were for the English dub, much to my dismay. '''Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla: This DVD was also made by Universe and is formatted for Region 3. I managed to find this on Ebay for £10 and it was the only one there. With no information about Languages and Subtitles, I took my chances and bought this, alongside Godzilla 2000 which was also listed by the same seller. Luckily, the DVD was in Japanese with English Subtitles, so all's well that ends well. GODZILLA: '''This DVD was incredibly easy to find. I bought one of two Region 2 variants from Amazon for £3 and it features the original English version for obvious reasons. I bought the variant that features Zilla's eye staring out at the person holding the DVD. The DVD does have some special features, but they're nothing to write home about. '''Godzilla 2000: Unfortunately, only the English Dub was featured on the Godzilla Millennium Series Boxset, so I had to purchase another release of the film. Released by Universe, this is a Region 3 DVD with the Japanese Audio and English Subtitles. I managed to find it for £10 alongside Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla Millennium Series Boxset: 'This is the final release made by Madman Entertainment. For the first time, this boxset features every film from the era described on the DVD. This is a Region 4 DVD and features ''Godzilla 2000, Godzilla vs Megaguirus, GMK: Giant Monsters All Out Attack, Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, Godzilla: Tokyo SOS and Godzilla: Final Wars. Apart from Godzilla 2000, each movie on this Boxset is in Japanese with English subtitles. Godzilla 2000 only has English audio. '''Godzilla (2014): Modern movies are much more easier to find on DVDs nowadays and if you live in the United Kingdom, most of them end up for £4 on an incredibly small DVD section in Tesco. This DVD is Region 2 and features the English Audio as it is an English film, and also has some special features about the making of the film. Category:Blog posts